


Lay Me Down

by whoaaitsmichele



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 02:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2716055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoaaitsmichele/pseuds/whoaaitsmichele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>klaine advent drabble challenge day 3: cloud</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lay Me Down

“What about this one Kurt?” Blaine asked, sitting on a king sized bed in Bed, Bath and Beyond. They had been looking for the perfect bed for the two of them in their new apartment for the past 15 minutes, and they still had not found the bed just right for them.

Kurt turned from where he was looking at some towels that were hanging, to find Blaine lying back on the bed in the middle of the store.

“Blaine! Is that even allowed?” He reprimanded his husband. He walked over to the bed and sat down, ignoring passerby’s judging stares at them and hoped security wouldn’t take them out of the store. They really needed the bed after all.

“I hope so because I feel like I’m laying on a cloud and I don’t think I can get up,” Blaine said with a blissful look on his face.

Kurt snorted before shaking his head at his husband, as one of the store workers came by.

“Is this what you’ve been looking for gentlemen?” He asked, as Blaine finally got up and into a sitting position.

Kurt looked over at his husband and smiled, before turning to the man.

“It’s perfect.”


End file.
